Cody Blane and the Floating Portal
by DDSteph
Summary: Students and Dragons began disappearing. White flashes . . . And what Portal?
1. Chapter 1 The Announcement

Cody Blane And the Floating Portal  
  
Chapter One The Announcement  
  
A 13-year-old kid, by the name of Cody Blane jumps around happily as today was the last day of school. "Whoo-hoo!!" He says jumping around his best friends Gabe Strike and Lizzie Beautanox, both 13 years old. "Hey! Calm down!!" Gabe said as Cody is punching him friendlily. Cody stopped and stood between Gabe and Lizzie, daydreaming of what he will be doing when summer vacation starts. "Hey look! The dimwitted losers!" Said Ron, Cody's, Gabe's, and Lizzie's worst enemy. He approached them with his best friends, Andy and Draco. "Hey Ron! Your mommy told me that you still drink out of a bottle and sleeps with your little toys. Is that true?" Lizzie blurted out and snickered. Cody and Gabe burst out laughing, almost falling to the ground. "Can't.breath!!" Said Cody, laughing real hard. Ron put up his fist to punch Lizzie for insulting him but was held back by a huge fist. Ron and his friends turned around and saw Mr. Crabs, the school coach. Cody and Gabe stopped laughing instantly when they saw Mr. Crabbs. "It there a problem here?" He growled. Cody and Gabe looked on the ground, trying not to make any eye contact with Mr. Crabbs. There was 2 minutes silence. "No problem at all, sir." Said Draco in a low deep voice. Mr. Crabbs glared at them then the bell rang. Mr. Crabbs let go of Ron's fist and left. Ron and is friends glared at the three of them and left also. "Whew." Said Gabe in a relieved voice. "Nice insult Lizzie." Said Cody brightly. Lizzie grinned happily and looked at her watch. "Well, schools over. Wanna get a bite?" Said Gabe hungrily. Cody and Lizzie nodded and they started walking towards Jack in the Box.  
  
In the middle of the night, Cody suddenly woke up. He dreamt about his real parents trying to save Cody from an intruder. The intruder killed his parents. The intruder was about to kill Cody but Cody's godfather just came in time to save him and drove the intruder away. This happened when Cody was only 2 years old, and he can remember it quite clearly.  
  
Cody got out of bed and looked out the window, it was still dark. He went back to bed and tried to sleep but wasn't able to. He kept thinking about his brave parents. He tried to think of other happy things but it failed. He then finally fell into a deep sleep after staring at the ceiling for a house and a half.  
  
Cody woke up pretty late the next morning. Outside, the sun shown brightly into his eyes that he had to cover them. Cody walked into the kitchen covering his eyes from the light. "Morning, Cody!" Said Lizzie cheerfully. Cody took his hands off his eyes and squinted. "Whatcha doin here?" Cody asked, surprised to see her. "Ah, about time ya woke up!" Said Gabe from behind. "We've been here for an hour. We didn't want to wake you up." "Oh." Said Cody turning to Gabe and saw Philippe Falchre, his godfather who saved him. "I invited them for breakfast if yer dun mind." Said Philippe. He winked at Cody and strode off to the kitchen and started to make pancakes. Cody and Gabe each grabbed a seat and sat down. Lizzie looked at both of them. "My parents should be here any minute now." Lizzie says. "Oh? Why?" Asked Cody. "Oh yeah, and mines too." Added Gabe. "Dunno." Lizzie replied. The doorbell rang and Cody jumped off his seat and hurried to the door. Gabe and Lizzie followed. Cody opened the door and saw Mr. And Mrs. Strike, Gabe's parents. Gabe grinned at them. "Oh! Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Strike!" Cody said politely. "May I take your coats?" Mr. And Mrs. Strike looked at Cody. "They don't have coats." Lizzie muttered so only Cody could here. Cody grinned weakly and led Mr. and Mrs. Strike to the kitchen table. The table was all neat. There were 9 chairs, with a knife on the left side of the plate with 2 stacks of pancakes, a fork on the right side, and an empty glass just above the fork. Everyone took their seats except Cody, he went back to the front door waiting for Mr. Beautanox to arrive. Finally, he arrived and Cody and Mr. Beautanox took their seats. Everyone started to eat. Cody and Gabe gulped everything down and were ready for second serving. "I think it's time to tell them, Mr. Falchre." Said Mr. Strike. Cody, Lizzie, and Gabe looked up, waiting eagerly for someone to speak. There was a minute long silence. "Mr. Beautanox, Mr. and Mrs. Strike, and I are going away for 3 days. Now, we expect that you three will behave and not do anything stupid that will get you three into trouble." Philippe said and looked at Gabe, Cody, and Lizzie seriously. "You three will be living in here for three days. We will give you money for you to spend to just buy food to last you three days. You will not leave the house at after dark." He paused and looked at the three of them. "If the house catches on fire, you know what to do. If there's an earthquake, duck and go out of the house quickly. Do not separate, stay together." He paused and looked at them again seriously. "Contact us if anything bad happens. We will be leaving tomorrow. Also, do not invite any of your friends over. Clear?" Gabe, Cody and Lizzie nodded. "Now, you heard what he said, and thus, you will follow it or there will be consequences if we find out that you had been doing something wrong." Said Mrs. Strike. The room was quiet for a while. Philippe looked around, seeing that almost was done. "Anyone care for second helpings?" Philippi asked everyone.  
  
"Nah, that's enough for me. Thanks anyways." Said Mr. Beautanox, looking full already. "Yes, thank you for inviting us." Said Mr. and Mrs. Strike at the same time. Cody stood up and took everyone's empty plates and took them to the sink to wash. Gabe swept the floor while Lizzie cleaned that table. The adults went over to the Living room and turned on the T.V. and started to watch the "Gladiator" movie. "Wow! Did ya here that? We're staying here for three days, adult-free!" Cody said gleefully. "Yeah I know! Wow, I think my parents trust me now!" Said Gabe. Cody and Lizzie looked at one another and laughed softly. "They never trusted you?" Asked Lizzie  
  
"Er." Replied Gabe "Dunno" After finishing their work, they went outside to the front lawn to just sit and talk. They sat on the grass for like about five minutes just when a man in front of them transformed into a squirrel. They looked at one another, not believing of what they just saw. "Whoa! What did just happen?" Gabe said, looking kind of scared. "I think that man just tuned into a squirrel.right in front of us." Said Lizzie, looking freaked out. "This is just plain freaky. Let's go inside." Said Cody, also looking freaked out. Lizzie and Gabe nodded and the three of them went inside and joined the adults and watched "Gladiator".  
  
The next day, Philippe, Mr. and Mrs. Strike, and Mr. Beautanox left. Lizzie and Gabe arrived at Cody's house and woke him up with a large bang. "What the heck!?!?" He screamed, "I was having such a beautiful dream!!" "Well, the adults left.and we thought we'd do something fun, without adults tailing us." said Lizzie in a low voice, looking innocent. "Whatever." muttered as Lizzie tries to look innocent. Cody got up and got dressed really quick, putting on a black baggy pants and a dark green shirt, which was too big for him. He went downstairs and fixed noodle cup for breakfast, which them three ate quickly. They got onto their bikes and went for a bike ride around the neighborhood. "Hey Cody? Remember that guy changing into a squirrel, do you think we're just seeing things?" Asked Lizzie. "I was sure I saw it. It was unbelievable! I mean, morphing into an animal! How so cool!!" Said Cody dreamily. "True, true." Agreed Gabe.  
  
The next day, they went into a junkyard and got some equipment, which they planned to make a walkie-talkie watch with a radar. "Hey guys! I found 3 old watches, but I think I can fix it." Said Gabe, who was a good mechanist. "Ok cool. I found 3 small antennas, 3 small microphones, 3 small screens and 3 small speakers." Cody said with little excitement. "Is that all?" Asked Lizzie "Yes. I got the equipments in my garage, so no worries." Replied Gabe.  
  
After an hour on working on the walkie-talkie watches, they finally finished it. It doesn't look very professional but they were satisfied.  
  
"Ah! Finally finished! I'll take the red one." Said Cody in a satisfied and tired voice. He grabbed the red walkie-talkie watch and put it on. It fit his wrist just fine. "Nice." He added. Lizzie then took the yellow one and Gabe took the white one. "Hey, let's test it! Gabe, go into the living room. Lizzie, stay here. Am I'll go up to my room. We'll be far enough to not here each other without using our watches." Cody suggested. They all went to their places. "Gabe, can ya here me?" Lizzie put her watch up to her lips and began to talk. "Yeah, yeah! I can here you!" Said Gabe in a cheery voice. "So can I." Added Cody. They played with their watches for a few hours and went to bed.  
  
The next day passed so fast that the three of them hadn't even noticed. Soon, the adults arrive each had a trunk with them that they didn't bring when they left.  
  
"Hey! Welcome back Philippe!" Cody ran to his godfather and hugged him. He saw he trunk behind him and he wondered what was in it. "Hey, what's in there? You never had that when you left." Questioned Cody. "Ah, we'll discus it later. Right now, I want to rest, I'm fully tired from traveling." Said Philippe in a tired voice and went to bed. Dinner went by and Lizzie and her father, Gabe and his parents, Cody and Philippe were in the living room. All seated and the trunk in front of the adults.  
  
"So.why are we here with these trunks?" Asked Lizzie, confused. "What's in those trunks anyways?" Questioned Gabe. "And why are you guys in robes?" Asked the adults, looking confused, just like Lizzie and Gabe. "We'll get to that, after we tell you something important that will change you forever.probably." Philippe said in a calm voice. "Now, in these trunk are things that you will need when you go to your new school after this summer break." Lizzie, Gabe, and Cody looked startled. "We're going to a new school??" All three of them asked. "Yes, you are. In fact, it's very different from the schools you have attended before." Said Mr. Beautanox. Cool, no more Ron!! Thought Cody. There was silence for about a minute and Philippe spoke. He took a deep breath and said "You three, and including us adults are Wizards and Witches." He looked at Cody, Lizzie, and Gabe and saw a weird expression on their faces that he can't even name or explain.  
  
"W-what? I-I'm a wizard?" Stammered Cody, still wearing the weird expression on his face. Lizzie and Gabe were speechless, and then all of them changed expression and now wore a gleeful face. Each had the same idea in their heads. "So.what's in there?" Asked Lizzie. "Ah, the trunks." Said Philippe. The adults unlocked the trunk and opened it. Inside, they saw quills, lots of rolled parchments, robes, and big bag full of coins, books, a cage containing an owl, a wand, an inkbottle, a cauldron, and a broomstick. "Wow!" Cody said while he was examining his things. He took out his wand and looked at it. "Cool! A wand!! It's real right?" Philippe nodded. Lizzie and Gabe were staring at their wands too and looking at their new things.  
  
"What school are we going to?" Asked Gabe. "All of you are going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. Livorno, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Run by Headmaster Ludovico, the most powerful wizard that anyone has ever seen. It's in Italy by the way." "But we're in London, how are we gonna get there?" Asked Lizzie. "Good question. You will travel by train, Livorno Express." Said Mr. Beautanox. "It'll take days!!" Said Gabe. "No worries, this train is none like other! It travels at the speed of light, so you'll get there in about 2 days." Said Mr. Strike. "Oh, and here are your train tickets." Said Mrs. Strike handing Gabe, Lizzie and Cody each a ticket. "How cool! But then, wouldn't people know that there's a school teaching magic?" Asked Cody. "Nope! The school Headmaster put charms around school grounds so muggles won't be able to see the castle." Said Mr. Strike "Muggles?" Asked all three of them. "Non-magic people." Said Philippe quickly. They spent learning some magic in the house under supervision the rest of the summer. Finally, summer ended and all three of them were having dinner with their parents and Cody's godfather before they went off to bed. The next day, they were taken to the train station. 


	2. Chapter 2 Aboard on the Livorno Train

Cody Blane And the Floating Portal  
  
Chapter Two Aboard on the Livorno Train  
  
"It said platform 6 and a half. But where is it?" Asked all three o them looking confused. They walked around the station and stopped right in front of a pillar, between platform 6 and platform 7. "Ah, here it is! Just the way I remember it!!" Said Philippe. "Now, all you have to do is run through that wall and poof! You'll be standing on platform 6 and a half." "Uh ok." Said Cody nervously. He ran straight into the wall and in an instant, he was gone. He landed on platform 6 and a half. He saw many witches and wizards bidding their good- byes and boarding the dark green train. Soon, Gabe and Lizzie arrived with their trunks in front of them. The three of them waved goodbyes and boarded the train. The train then left the station a minute later. They walked inside the train, looking for an empty compartment. They found one in the back and they entered. Inside, there's 2 bunk beds a small table, and a mirror. They closed the sliding door behind them and put their trunks under the bunk beds and laid down on their bunk bed. Cody was at the top right, Lizzie on the bottom left, and Gabe on the bottom right.  
  
"So.what classes do you think they have?" Asked Lizzie. "I read in the book that they have a Charms class, Potions, Transfiguration, Flying, and Defense Against The Dark Arts. I read it in a book, called 'History of Livorno'." Said Gabe. Cody sighed and opened a book, called "Charms for Beginners" and began reading. A few minutes later, two students entered the compartment. Cody, Lizzie, and Gabe looked up.  
  
"Sorry for barging in. But we couldn't find an empty compartment." Said a girl with long straight dirty blond hair, who was 13 years old. "Yes, sorry." Said a tall young man, who has shoulder length dirty blond curly hair. Lizzie stared at the young man, who looked like he's about 15 years old. While Cody and Gabe looked at the girl dreamily.  
  
"Hello?" Said the girl, nervously. "Oh! Sorry! Sure, we got room for one. But one of you can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor instead." Suggested Cody, still looking at the girl. "Thank you!" The girl and the guy entered and put their trunks under the bed. "My name's Isabelle Mace. It's my first year!" Said Isabelle cheerfully. "The name's Isaac Mace. My 3rd year at Livorno." Said Isaac while eating some jellybeans. "I see. Oh yeah, my name's Cody. Cody Blane." Said Cody cheerfully and stretching his arm for a shake. Isaac took it and shook hands. Tight grip. thought Cody and letting go of Isaac's hand. "Hello, my name's Lizzie Beautanox. My first year at Livorno." Said Lizzie. "And my name's Gabe Strike. Also my first year." Said Gabe, still looking at Isabelle. "Whoa!! Cody Blane? You're the one who have escaped from" He lowered his voice. "Lord Olaf." His voice then returned normal. There was silence. "Lord Olaf? Killed.my parents?" Isabelle and Isaac flinched and nodded. "No one speaks of his name. He killed many great wizards and witches and is known worldwide by wizards and witches. Only a few escaped from him. And you, you managed to escape him. You were lucky. I mean very." Said Isabelle. There was a knock on the compartment door. Cody jumped out of his bed and raced to open it. A food-cart lady was waiting outside. "Anything you would like?" Asked the food-cart lady. "Um, no thanks." Said Cody and closed the compartment door.  
  
Night fell and everyone got ready to bed. Cody, who promised to sleep on the floor and let Isabelle sleep on his bed. "You're such a gentleman." Isabelle said while touching Cody on his cheek with her finger then left. Cody sighed and looked at Isabelle brushing her hair. Lizzie snapped her fingers in front of Cody's face. "Hello?" Said Lizzie. "Oh yeah." Said Cody and he went onto fixing his sleeping bag.  
  
Everyone woke up early next morning. Cody laid down on his sleeping bag and continued reading his 'Charms for Beginners' book. The train suddenly stopped. Cody closed his book and peeked out of the compartment but didn't see anything so he went back inside and closed the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Said Isabella sleepily. "The train stopped." Said Isaac. "I wonder if we arrived." Said Gabe sleepily.  
  
The lights then suddenly shut down and everything went dark. Isaac pulled out his wand and whispered "Lumos." and the tip of his wand light up. Everyone pulled out their wands and Gabe and Lizzie's wand light up also. Everyone went quiet and Isaac went over to his little sister and put an arm around her. There was a knock on the door and everyone looked at each other. Cody got up and opened the door, and his wand ready. Before he could even open it, the door opened and a man stood in front of Cody. The man looked at Cody and then the rest.  
  
"All will be fine soon. There are some problems. We should be up and running in about 30 minutes." The tall man left. A few minutes later, the door opened widely. There, stood a figure that wore bloody-red robes and a hood that completely covered its face. It was holding a long black spear and it was pointing it at Cody. Suddenly, there was a flash and the red figure disappeared. Another man walked in, who was wearing light blue robes.  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" He entered the compartment panting. He looked around and saw everyone was fine. "What was that thing?" Asked Gabe who was trembling a little. "Oh, that thing. It's called a Red-Dementor. Far more worst than a normal Dementor." Said the man. "What exactly is a Dementor?" Asked Lizzie, who has a scared look on her face. Isaac looked up. "Ah, Professor Vinh. Good to see ya!" Said Isaac, with a little cheerful voice. "Isaac! Didn't see you there. A Dementor is a creature used to guard Azkahban. Though.Red-Dementors can't be tamed or ordered. Anyways, a normal Dementor sucks out the hope, happiness, and faith out of a person. They also perform the 'Dementor's Kiss' which sucks out the person's soul. The person, of course doesn't die. It's a shame to see a body without soul wondering the streets." Said Professor Vinh shaking his head. "I assume you all are new to Livorno? Except for Isaac." Everyone nodded except Isaac. "So, what class are you teaching?" Asked Isabelle. "And what's Livorno like? I've heard it's a wonderful place." "Yes, of course it's a wonderful place. We teach Charms, Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Flying for 1st and 2nd years. 2nd year students and above are allowed to choose their classes. You will know the other subjects once you pass your 1st year." He looked at his watch. "Oh! Gotta go! See you in the Greta Hall." Professor Vinh left and minutes later, the lights were back on and the train is running again. At around 6 PM, they arrived and the train stopped. The train doors opened, and older kids lead them out of the train. Cody, Lizzie, and Gabe were dragging their heavy trunks.  
  
"Oh, hey! You just leave them in the train. Someone will get them for you." Said Isaac quickly. Isaac left the compartment and out the train.  
  
"1st years, over here please!!" Shouted Isaac. "Come on now! Hurry up!!"  
  
All the 1st year students nervously walked over to Isaac. I think that's about it. He thought. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Opening Feast

Cody Blane And the Floating Portal  
  
Chapter Three The Opening Feast  
  
"1st years, follow me please." He boomed over the crows and led them to 5 huge dragons. On the dragons are 5 mini-houses on the Dragon's back. Some people screamed and some ohh-ed and ahh-ed. "It's tradition that 1st years ride on the dragon's back to the castle. He turned to the dragons and ordered the 1st years to back up. He then raised his wand and muttered something. The dragons all lay down on their bellies and a staircase appeared in front of each mini-house. Soon, the mini-houses were all filled with students. Isaac then raised his wand again and soon, the dragons were up in the air and flying towards a huge castle. Cody looked down through the window and saw lots of mountains with forests, and the sea.  
  
"Wow. I wonder what Isaac used to control the dragons." Wondered Cody. "They used this spell, I can't remember what it is. I read it in a book." Said Gabe.  
  
The dragons slowed down and landed in front of the huge castle gate. All the students were let out and a huge man came and took the dragons. Isaac then muttered something again and the castle gates swung open. He then led the 1st years up to the Castle door where Professor Vinh stood, waiting and smiling down at the new comers. He waited until the crowd calmed down and pointed his wand at his throat the muttered something. His voice then became much louder.  
  
"Welcome to Livorno, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, there will be an Opening Feast and a Sorting Hat Ceremony. A Sorting Hat will be put on your heads and it will decide to which team you will be in. You will either be in The Red Dragons, The Blue Dragons, The Green Dragons, or the White Dragons. At the end of the year, one of the teams will win with the most points. Your triumphs will earn you points. While any rule-breaking will cost you points." He then opened the doors and led them to some corridors. As they passed, the wall paintings waved and greeted them. A lot of people were amazed. They then soon reached a huge door and it opened wide open. Inside were 4 long tables and another table that was facing towards the four long tables, which was the staff table. On the staff table, the headmaster was seated in the middle. On the right side, the seat was empty. Cody thought that's probably where Professor Vinh sat. Next to Professor Vinh's seat was a black guy, wearing black robes and shades, even though it was light inside. Next to the black guy is a woman, around 34; she had gray eyes short dark brown hair. On the other side of the Headmaster, was someone who Cody, Lizzie, and Gabe recognized. It was Philippe, Cody's godfather! Next to Philippe sat a man around 40; he had blue eyes and blond shiny hair, he was wearing dark blue robes and was smiling brightly at everyone.  
  
"Hey Cody, isn't that Philippe? What's he doing here?" Said Gabe, surprised to see Philippe. "I Dunno, I guess he decided to teach at Livorno." Shrugged Cody.  
  
Professor led the new students up to the front and stopped. In front of them was a chair and on the chair sat a brown pointed hat. The headmaster stood up and everyone went quiet.  
  
"Now, When we call your name, please come up and sit down on this chair. We will then place this hat on you, which will put you in the right team. Alicia Romanez!"  
  
A girl with long curly browned hair girl wiggles her way through the crowed and sat on the chair, nervously. Professor Vinh then placed the hat on her. The hat  
  
then stared talking.  
  
"Ah, another Romanez. Brave, true. Honest, yes. Better be.White Dragons!!"  
  
The table on the right cheered as Alicia trotted off and sat down at her assigned team table. The table quieted down and waited.  
  
"Lizzie Beautanox!" Roared Professor Vinh.  
  
Lizzie squeezed through the crowed and sat on the chair. Cody mouthed 'Good Luck' while the hat was being placed on her head.  
  
"Smart, yes. Honest, true. Brave, true. Better be.White Dragons!"  
  
The White Dragons table cheered as Lizzie joined them. Cody and Gabe cheered too, and hoping that they will end up in White Dragons table too.  
  
"Ron Vizor!" Roared Vinh.  
  
Cody, Gabe, and Lizzie's mouth dropped open as they heard the name.  
  
"What!? Ron!? A Wizard!? Unbelievable!!" Said Cody, bewildered. "I can't believe it! I though Ron was done for!! Aww man!" Moaned Gabe.  
  
"Tough, yes. Power hungry.better place you with the Black Dragons!" Ron made an evil grin on his face and ran to the Black Dragons' table as his new team mates cheered.  
  
"Draco Salvek!" Roared Vinh.  
  
"Eek! He's here too!!" Moaned Gabe.  
  
"Tough, also. Power hungry, yes. You'll be with.Black Dragons!!" Ron stood up and so did the Black Dragoners and cheered as Draco sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Gabe Strike!" Roared Vinh.  
  
Gabe cut through the crowd and sat down on the chair. Vinh then placed it on his head and everyone went silent.  
  
"Ah, welcome to Livorno Strike. Hmm.intelligent.brave.better be in.White Dragons!!"  
  
Gabe sighed in relief and went to the White Dragon's' table as the White Dragoners cheered.  
  
"Hey-ey Gabe!" Cheered Lizzie as her best friend sat next to her. Everyone then went silent again.  
  
"Andy Pearson!" Roared Vinh.  
  
Andy pushed his way through the crowd. The crowd found it rude. He sat on the chair and waited impatiently. "Hurry up!" He muttered. "Patience, Andy." Muttered Vinh back. Vinh placed that hat on top of Andy's head and as soon as he did, the hat already knew in which team he would be in.  
  
"Black Dragons!!"  
  
The Black Dragons table cheered as Andy sat down next to Ron. Silence then fell again.  
  
"Cody Blane!" Roared Vinh. A few people whispered as they heard Cody's name being called out. Cody made his way through the crowd easily and sat down on the chair. The hat was put on top of his head, which didn't exactly fit him.  
  
"Ah, Cody Blane. Brave, yes. A little power hungry. Loyal, honest.but where to put you? Ah, I know! White Dragons!!" Cody was relieved and sat down between his best friends. His team table cheered. The Sorting Hat lasted for an hour. Finally, the Headmaster stood up once more and the room fell silent.  
  
"Welcome all to Livorno! I would like to say a few things before the feast start. We have a new Professor, who is Professor Falchre. He will be teaching Charms. Also, the mountains are forbidden to all students. That is all, I think. Let the feast begin!!"  
  
Small brown things with big black eyes in a suit with huge platters filled with food entered the hall. The brown things laid the huge platter in the middle of the long tables and left. The student then began taking as much food as they can and started gulping them down. The feast lasted for an hour and a half. The headmaster stood up once again and silence fell, again.  
  
"I hope this feast filled your bellies. Now, it's time for bed! You will need lots of rest, for tomorrow, you will start your classes. Your schedules will be handed out to you by your Team Leader." Said Leonardo Ludovico, the Headmaster.  
  
The student left the hall quickly. Professor Gorre led the Black Dragoners to their dormitories. Professor Shane led the Red Dragoners to their dormitories, while Professor Vinh led the Green Dragoners to their dormitories. Professor Falchre then led the White Dragoners to their dormitories.  
  
They passed through many corridors and saw some paintings greeting them and some eating and some traveling form one portrait to another.  
  
"I can't believe Ron, Draco, and Andy are wizards!" Exclaimed Lizzie. "I thought we got away with them as soon as we heard we were wizards and you were a witch!" Complained Gabe.  
  
They stopped in front of a golden-bricked wall. Falchre then took out his wand and tapped the wall and said "Jelly Rolls". The golden-bricked wall re-arranged and formed a doorway. Falchre entered the dormitory and lead them to a huge room where the students gathered around. He put his wand to his throat and muttered something. His voice now higher than before, which Professor Vinh did before he announced the names.  
  
"This is the White Dragon Common Lair. This is where you do your assignments, if you have any, and where you can hang out. It is against the rules if you give out the password to another Dragoner. Girls' lair is to my right, and boys' lair is to my left. Your trunks are under your bunk beds. Oh and by the way, your schedules are on top of your beds. Now, lights will go out in 15 minutes. So Hurry up!"  
  
After his short talk, he went up to Cody.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" Asked Philippe. "Oh, yeah. Also, why didn't you tell me who killed my parents?" Asked Cody.  
  
Some girls went by and giggled past Cody, but he ignored it.  
  
"Oh well, I was about to before you left, but I didn't get the chance." Said Philippe quickly. "I have to go now, Cody. Good night."  
  
Philippe left the Lair and Cody sighed and went to the boys' dorm with Gabe.  
  
"So, it is true. Cody Blane has come to Livorno." Said Jonathan, a 4th year in deep voice. Cody turned to him and smiled weakly. "Welcome to Livorno, Cody!!" Said Jonathan in a cheerful voice. Cody sighed in relief. He thought for a moment that he was also a bully, but it was another way around. Cody smiled once more, but cheerfully and went over to his bed. He saw a dark green paper lying on his bed, which was his schedule. Gabe climbed the top and looked at his schedule.  
  
"Hey, Cody? What does your schedule say?" Asked Gabe from the top. "I got Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Gorr at 9 o'clock in the morning. Located in the dungeons. Next is Transfiguration with Professor Vinh, at 10:15 in the morning. Located on the first floor, Transfiguration room. Next is Charms with Philippe at 11:30 in the morning. Located on the second floor, Charms Room. And then we have 30 minutes break, and then we have lunch in the Great Lair, for like an hour. Next I have Potion with Professor Celestria at 1 15, next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts dungeon. Next is History with Professor Vector at 1:30. And then I have Flying with Sir Blizzar at the back of the castle at 1:45 till 2:45. How 'bout you?" "Hey, cool! I got the same!! I'm gonna call Lizzie and ask what she has." Said Gabe. After a few minutes, he hanged up. "She got same as ours. Ain't that kinda funny? We don't usually end up in the same classes!" "Yeah." Said Cody sleepily. "Lights out, everyone!!" Roared Philippe and the room went dark in an instant.  
  
The Next morning, Cody and Gabe woke up pretty early. They went down to the Common Lair and looked for Lizzie. They found her sitting by the fire, scratching her white owl, named Socrat.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie!" Yelled Gabe. Lizzie looked up and waved. Cody and Gabe walked over to her. "Lets go to the Owl Barn first before we head down to the Great Lair." Suggested Lizzie. "Owl Barn?" Asked Gabe. "It's just a barn outside the castle where you put your owls. You should take your owls there. They receive free owl food and care." Said Lizzie, still scratching Socrat. "So, what are your owl's names?"  
  
"Er.Wingmus! Yeah! Odd, but.yeah!!" Said Cody, laughing a little. "Mine's um.Amos. Named after my grandfather." Gabe said proudly.  
  
Lizzie got up and the free of them went to the Owl Barn. They passed many trees and saw a small house.  
  
"That must be it." Pointed Cody. They headed towards the small house and opened it. But it wouldn't. They the knocked and a man with muscular feature opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" He said. The three of them looked at the muscular, tall man and gulped. "Um, we were wondering if you could show us where the Owl Barn is." He said. "1st years you are? Well, follow me." He said in a low deep voice. They arrived a few minutes later to a big barn house. "It'z newly built, so it won't crash. It's charm protected so you won't be able to use any charms inside the barn." He said. He then opened the black door and entered. Inside are 5 rows of long tables. On the table are several boxes with hay inside it. The nearest table was labeled 'School Owls.' The next table was labeled 'White Dragons.' And so on.  
  
"See the rows are labeled? You put your owl where it belongs. You can borrow School Owl, but just return it. Here is the map of Livorno. Good day lads." He gave the map to Cody and left. The three of them placed their owls in an empty box and left and headed to the Great Lair where they ate quickly and went to their Lair and got their books for the next three classes and headed off to the dungeon. 


	4. Chapter 4 The First Day

Cody Blane And the Floating Portal  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The First Day  
  
They arrived in front of the dungeon door and waited like the rest of their classmates. "Oh!! Look boys! It's famous Cody Blane!" Roared a familiar voice, it was Ron! Cody turned around to face him. He assumed that he made more new friends, big new friends. "What do you want, Ron?" Asked Cody sarcastically. "Oh, nothing much." He lowered his voice and became more serious, the voice he had never used before when talking to Cody or any of his best friends. "Look, I know I've been a real jerk back then. But I've changed. So.I was wondering if we could be friends?" "Hmm.maybe.but I can never forget on how you humiliated and made fun of us in front of your gang." Said Cody slyly. "Yes, but that was the past? Can't we just forget about it and be friends?" Asked Ron. "Hmm. We're not dumb. You're using Blane because he is famous, and you know you can become a little famous if your friends with him." Blurted Gabe. "Now, why would I do a thing like that?" Asked Ron slyly. "How about a task? If I do whatever you tell me, and pass, then maybe we can be friends." He stretched out his arm for a shake. Cody took out his arms and as soon as he touched Ron's hand, he shook for about 5 seconds and let go. The Black Dragoners laughed so hard, even Ron. "Psyched!! You thought I would want to be your friend? Ha!" Ron laughed more harder and stopped. Professor Gorr arrived, holding a huge box, which was shaking.  
  
"Everyone will enter quietly into this classroom and leave your things in here. Except your wands." Professor Gorr said in a deep voice. "Ladies, always enters the room first, to show politeness." He made the boys back up a bit to let in the ladies. Then the boys went inside. Everyone set down their bags and just stood in front of their table. Cody, Gabe, and Lizzie were in the back. Professor Gorr walked up to the front and behind a stand. He looked at everyone for a moment.  
  
"When I say your name, you will say 'here or present'. Stephanie Agrabah." "Here or present!" Said Stephanie. Professor Gorr groaned. "I said say 'here' or 'present'." He laughed a little bit. "Don't worry, it happens a lot." After the roll call, everyone went outside the castle and into a small field.  
  
"Now, everyone! For our first lesson, we will be learning on how to finish off a Copy-Cat. It can only be destroyed by only one charm, which is 'Endo'. Everyone?" Professor Gorr roared. "Endo!" The class shouted. "Good." Said Professor Gorr in a satisfying way. "Now, not only you say that charm, you would have to be brave and quick. These Copy-Cats copy your most feared thing. It will then try to scare you off, which makes them stronger. Now, before you cast your charm, you must think of a thing that you like, and keep on thinking about it, even though the Copy-Cat is right in front of you. The Copy-Cat will then think that what you're thinking of is what you fear most. It will then transform into that shape. Its weakness is laughter it hates it! Once the Copy-Cat transforms into the most that you laugh about, and then you say 'Endo'. Also, you must do the nice wrist movement, the 'Flick', while saying 'Endo' or it won't work. The creature will then explode, and will be gone forever. Now, everyone think!" He then showed the 'Flick' to everyone.  
  
Hmm.what's one thing that makes me laugh? Cody thought. He thought real hard but can't come up with one. "I assume you all have thought of one." Said Professor Gorr. Almost everyone nodded. He then looked at everyone, thing who should go first. "Ah! You! Mr. Gabe Strike! You may go first." He barked. Gabe gulped and walked forward and stopped next to Professor Gorr, waiting for instructions. Professor Gorr walked over to the box and moved it 15 feet away from Gabe. He then made the other students back away about 5 feet for safety. "You ready boy?" He shouted. Gabe nodded and gripped his wand nervously. "3.2.1." He counted slowly and when he reached one, he opened the box and a Copy-Cat came out, staring at Gabe with it big red eyes. Gabe flinched for a second and remembered to think of the funniest thing. The 3-foot, black Copy-Cat advanced on Gabe slowly and soon transformed into a small mutant mouse that had a body of a brown mouse and the head of Ron. Gabe and the other students burst into laughter, all except for Ron and his buddies. "ENDO!!!" Shouted Gabe. The creature exploded and disappeared. Gabe turned around at his classmates and started to laugh again. Professor Gorr applauded with satisfaction.  
  
"Ah, splendid work there Gabe!!" Cheered Professor Gorr. Gabe walked back his classmates and Cody and Lizzie patted him on the back. "Did you see the look on Ron's face?" Asked Lizzie, still laughing. "Nope. But I'm pretty sure it made him mad. I don't care anyways." Said Gabe. "Mr. Cody Blane, your turn." Said Gorr in a loud voice. Everyone quieted down and Cody walked up to where he was instructed and waited. The box opened and another Copy-Cat came out. It looked at Cody then transformed into a pig, only with the head of Ron. The class again roared with laughter, except for Ron and his friends. "ENDO!!!" Shouted Cody and the creature exploded. Gorr applauded again. Soon, it was Lizzie's turn. She walked up clenching her wand. Professor Gorr released another Copy-Cat. The Copy-Cat transformed into a three- headed monkey, with the heads of Ron, Draco, and Andy. The students then again burst laughing, some fell on the ground. Ron, Draco, and Andy's mouth fell open, and rage filled them. Gorr then again applauded. Everyone got his or her turn.  
  
"Everyone, great job on your first lesson. For homework, write a paragraph on how to kill and Copy-Cat. It is due tomorrow, and I expect that is it 5 sentences or longer. Now, back to the class to gather your things for your next class."  
  
"Exciting class! I wonder what'll be our next class gonna be?" Wondered Gabe. "You'll soon find out." Said Lizzie.  
  
They reached the Transfiguration room and sat down at the back.  
  
"Hey, look! A tiger!! Wonder what's it doing here." Asked Lizzie. "Dunno, but it looks harmless. It's not attacking or doing anything harmful." Said Gabe. The bell rang and everyone sat on their chair and waited for Professor Vinh. 5 minutes have passed and the class began to wonder where Professor Vinh was. They all turned back at the door, eagerly waiting for the class to start.  
  
"What're you all looking at the back of the room for? I'm over here!!" Growled the tiger. The class turned around and saw the tiger talk. "A talking tiger?" Isabella spoke up, kind of impressed that a tiger can talk. "Yes, what do you think I look like? A cow?" He roared again, the class laughed and soon fell into silence. "Where's Professor Vinh?" Asked Cody. "Here." Roared the tiger. "Here? How can he be here? I can't see him." Asked Cody, confused. The tiger then began to glow in orange sparkly colors and transformed into Professor Vinh. "Do you now see him?" He asked, looking at the astounded look at everyone's face. "Wow!! Cool!!! How'd you do that?" Asked Lizzie in amazement. "Not all of you are gifted with that kind of power. But, for this year, I will be teaching you how to transform things. Like this shell." He held up a shell up high to the class could see. He then tapped his wand and muttered something. The shell transformed into a puppy, and barked. The class looked at what Vinh did with amazement. "There are rules in this class that are very important and should be followed. Anyone who does not obey the class rules shall be punished. No one is allowed to transform fellow students to any form. Consequence shall be one-week detention. Also, no one is to transform anything in this school without permission, and that'll be one-week detention for the consequence. Is anyone clear?" He said in a serious voice and everyone nodded. "Good. Now, for today's lesson, you will be learning how to turn this simple rock into sand. Now, you must say 'Transforme sand'." A bunch of rocks flew from the ground and landed softly on the students' desk. Everyone marveled on how he did that, except Cody, Lizzie, and Gabe. Who already knew some simple magic, which they learned during the summer vacation. "Everyone, pick up your wands and begin!" He said loudly and went to his arm-chair and watched the students.  
  
"Transformay sand!!" yelled Stephanie. Nothing happened. "Huh? I said Transformay sand!!!" Nothing happened again. "You're doing it all wrong, Stephanie. It's Transforme. Not Transformay. Now, try again." Said Professor Vinh in a nice tone. Stephanie nodded and tried again. "Transforme sand!" She said again. The rock turned into soft sand and Professor Vinh applauded. "Simple eh?" He said in a cheery voice. "Yes, thanks for helping." Stephanie said. "Everyone, stop!!" She shouted and everyone stopped. Professor Vinh walked around the classroom and looked at what the students did. "All the students that have turned their rock into sand shall receive 5 points for accomplishing today's assignment. To all who did not pass, you will have homework for tonight. You must practice until you turn your rock into sand, correctly. The next day, you will be showing me that you can do it." Professor Vinh said. "Now, you got 2 minutes to pack up and talk."  
  
"Cool, no homework for this class." Cody said in a relieved voice. The bell rang seconds later and the three of them headed for Charms class. They passed a lot of hallways and finally reached the classroom just before the bell rang. They quickly sat in the back of the classroom.  
  
"Wonder where he is." Wondered Cody. Some girls passed by and Cody heard what they were saying. "I heard our charms professor is really cute." One of them said. "Really? I heard he's from Rome and is related with the prince there." Another one said. Cody wondered. Cousin of the prince of Rome? "How awesome! We got a royalty here!!" The first girl said. "Oh! I also heard he has a step-son. I forgot his name though. But they made him prince too. But I'm not sure." Another girl said. Cody gasped. "What's the matter?" Asked Gabe. "Err.I heard those girls talking about my step-dad being royalty and me being a prince." Said Cody quietly so only Lizzie and Gabe can hear. "How can you be sure about that?" Asked Lizzie. "Well, one time, some rich men, women, and children came over to our house to celebrate my 3rd birth-day. And I also heard them saying that I was to become a great prince someday and probably rule over Rome." He said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Now uh, class is starting. Everyone, sit down and be quiet." Said Philippe over the class. Everyone settled down. "Um, sir. Is it true that you are a royalty?" Asked the girl who Cody heard talking about him and Philippe. Philippe remained silent for a little while. "Yes, it is true. But how did you find out?" Asked Philippe. A lot of students murmured. Lizzie and Gabe's mouths fell open. "Quiet!! Now is not the time to be discussing who is royalty or not. You may talk to me during break if you wish." Everyone fell silent. "For today's lesson, you will be learning how to make things fly. Known as Levitation. Everyone, take your wands out. Now, to levitate things, you must say 'Levi' and the item you want to levitate. Like this. Levi Feather!" The feather in front of him floated up in the air and everyone watched. "Now, try it." He said. He then walked over to Cody's seat and lowered his voice. "We need to talk later Cody. About something very important" Philippe said in a low voice. "Ok. It's about the royalty thing huh, dad?" Cody asked. "Yes." Philippe said in a low voice. He then left and the three of them made their feather levitate. Soon enough, the bell rang and only a few people left. The girl who asked Philippe if he really was a royalty came up to Philippe and began asking questions like "Where is Cody Blane?" or "Is he really a crowned prince too?" or "Does he even exist?" and other questions. The questions shot out like a bullet and Philippe wasn't able to answer any of them. "Leave my dad alone!!" Cody shouted. The girls turned around and looked at Cody. "And why is that?" Yelled another girl back, glaring at Cody. "Er." Stammered Cody. "Because you all are shouting questions to him and he didn't even probably catch a word you're saying!" Lizzie said. "Girls, leave. You three, come over here." Said Philippe quietly. The girls snickered, thinking the three of them were in trouble and left. Philippe didn't say anything until the girls left and shut the door. He then leaned down and looked at them seriously.  
  
"Cody, I have something to tell you." He paused for a second and inhaled. "You are a royal prince of Rome. You are a royal prince because I adopted you. So that makes me a royal prince too." He finished and took a deep breath. The three of them just stood there. Philippe looked at them and found blank expressions on their faces. "We already know. I heard those girls talking earlier. But why didn't you tell me before? Well, actually you did.but why didn't we live in a castle or something? Like with your royal family?" Asked Cody. "I was about to. But there was a war going on in Rome and I didn't want you to be there." Said Philippe in a whisper. "I thought Roman kings are all gone." Asked Gabe. "Not in the Wizarding world Gabe!" Said Philippe cheerfully. "Now, this fact is going to spread around the school, and even in other places so I am very sure that Cady might be attacked. In that case, my brother from Rome sent a Royal Capotreno. Which is not a wizard but a creature that devoted its life to protect and serve royal families." "But I'm not a royal. Not blood royal." Said Cody. "You may not be blood royal, but you are royal. If you are adopted but a royal, you become a legal royal." Replied Philippe. "But before you can rule Rome, you must know how a Roman Prince acts. But don't worry, I'll teach you all I know when summer begins and at breaks. We will be visiting your royal aunts and uncles and cousins to get to know them better." Cody nodded. "Er.we better get going and do some homework so we won't have a lot later. See ya!" The three of them quickly gathered their stuff and left the classroom. Outside, the 3 girls were waiting; the same girls that asked Philippe questions. The three of them ignored the girls and left. The three girls followed them, but Cody, Lizzie, and Gabe ignored.  
  
"So you really are royal! How cool!" Said Kristi, a Black Dragoner. "It's really none of your business you know." Replied Gabe in a low voice. "Shut your trap and go and eat dung!" Growled Ater, another Black Dragoner.  
  
Before Cody shot back an insult, a tall, armored man appeared in front of Cody. He is about 7 feet tall, with shoulder length blond shiny hair. On his head was a golden helmet. He wears a white robe and a golden armor covering his chest, shoulder, and knees. On his back is a 3 feet tall shield and a 3 feet long, shiny and pointed sword. He looked at Cody and feel to his knees and bowed.  
  
"I am Lucifer, a Royal Capotreno. Sent by King Anthony Falchre. Your highness." He said, still bowing on his knees.  
  
"Um ok. Er, up!" Said Cody, kind of excited having a Royal Capotreno with him all the time. "These are my best friends, Gabe Strike and Lizzie Beautanox. They may not be royals, but I think they deserve some respect. Those three girls behind us are really getting in my nerves, please take them away." He said majestically. Gabe and Lizzie snickered as Lucifer carried all three of the girls by their collars and took them to the Black Dragons Lair and came back, which only took him about a minute to do. The three of them had an amazed look on their faces.  
  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Lizzie. "Dang! That was fast!!!" Exclaimed Gabe, and then looked at his homemade watch. "Guys!! We only got a minute to get to Great Lair! I don't want to be late!!" "Lucifer, mind if you take all three of us to the Great Lair?" Asked Cody. "Yes your highness." Said Lucifer and then bowed. He then lifted the three of them and disappeared and reappeared in the Great Lair.  
  
Soon, lunch was over and Lucifer transferred them to their next class, Potions. They were the first to arrive. They entered the classroom and sat in the back seat and took out their cauldrons and set it on top of the table.  
  
"Wonder what kinds of potions we're gonna be making." Wondered Gabe. Students started to enter the classroom, and soon the class is filled. Professor Celestria arrived.  
  
"Take out your cauldrons! We will be making a Hair Color potion. Quickly please! Now, in your desk is a Bunsen Burner. You will also find a small knife, a measuring cup, lots of small testing tubes, a stirrer, and a cutting board inside your desk, which will be used occasionally. You will be putting your cauldrons on top of it. I'm sure all of you know how to use a Bunsen Burner. Now, take out your measuring cup and fill it ½ with water. Then pour the water into the cauldron and let it boil. The sink is to the right of the classroom. I will be passing out the ingredients. Do not touch them yet."  
  
"Hair Color potion? I definitely don't need it." Said Lizzie in a low voice. Cody, Gabe, and Lizzie got out of their seats and filled their cauldron with water. They then went back to their desks and turned on the Bunsen Burner and put the cauldron on top of it. Professor Celestria set a small white mouse on top of the table in a cage and moved on.  
  
"I have set a small mouse on your table so you can use the mouse to test your potion. Now, pull out one strand of hair from your head and put it in the boiling water. Next, take the green bottle and pour it all in the cauldron. The water will turn green and will bubble. Next, chop these Kraz, which are the black ones. Chop is very small and then put it in the cauldron. Take out your stirrer and stir your cauldron. Wait for a few minutes. When the liquid turns dark green and thick, you will know when it's done. Pour the liquid into your test tube, which is located in your desk. After you've done that, pour it on your mouse and watch it change into the color of your hair."  
  
Everyone went into chopping and pouring. There was a small explosion and some of the girls shrieked. Professor Celestria came running towards Craig, who grew many arms on his head.  
  
"Everyone! Silence! Now, I will be gone to take Craig into the Hospital Lair. Everyone, continue." Said Professor quickly as she helped Craig get up, who was sobbing and they both zoomed out of the room. The class murmured as soon as Professor Celestria and Craig left.  
  
"Wow.Ok, my potion is ready. How about yours?" Said Lizzie, looking at Cody's potion. "Yeah, mine looks ready." Said Gabe and Cody at the same time. "Okay, let's pour it together and see if it works." Said Lizzie. Gabe and Cody nodded. The three of them poured their potion onto their given mouse. The potion touched the mouse and the mouse twitched for a while. A few second later, smoke covered the mouse. The three of them stared at it. The smoke disappeared and the mouse turned into the color of their hairs.  
  
"Cool!! We did it!!" Said Cody happily, looking at his brown mouse. The bell rang and everyone left. The three entered their History classroom and sat in the back. Soon, the class is filled and Professor Vector entered. He wore a dark green robe and a dark green hat.  
  
"Quiet down!" He roared. "You won't need your books a lot so don't bring them unless I tell you so. Homework won't be accepted late, so do your homework! We will be going to a lot of field trips to study the past, by going back into time. When in a field trip, all must stay together or be trapped in that place until someone picks you up. Today, we will be having a test, so I know what you know about the past and what you don't know. Though it won't count, so it won't hurt you. If I catch any of you cheating, it will be automatic detention and you'll take a zero. Understand?" Many students groaned and then nodded. Professor Vector passed out a 3-paged packet and everyone got started.  
  
"Shit I don't know any of these!!" Cody mumbled to himself. One hour later, Professor Vector collected the test and everyone left the classroom.  
  
"So.how well did you guys do?" Asked Cody. "Er.bad." Said Gabe gloomily. "Same." Said Lizzie. "Just hope our next class won't give us a test on the first day." Said Cody. "Yeah." Said Gabe and Lizzie together. They reached at the back of the castle and saw a big stadium. The stadium had two 50 feet high hoops on each side, and a black thick line right in the middle of the stadium that divided the stadium. Sir Blizzar was there. The three had a look on their faces and remembered who he was. "That's the guy from that cottage! With the weird accent!" Said Gabe. "Ova here students!!" Sir Blizzar shouted. Everyone stood in front of Sir Vector, and holding their brooms. "Mount on your brooms." He said, while mounting on his. Everyone followed. "Now, to fly, you must tap one of your foot to the ground and the broom will respond to it. It will then rise up. To make it go, just lean forward. To turn, lean right or left. To stop, just lean backward, and it will halt. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Hey, his accent is gone!" Muttered Gabe. "Wonder what happened to it." Sir Blizzar waved his wand and two parallel walls appeared in the air. "Now, you will practice flying straight. You must try not to hit the walls or you will lose points for today. If you hit the wall, you will here a bell ring. Hit it three times and you don't pass. Once you get to the end, fly straight back over here. Now, make a straight line from here. Jerome, you go first." Everyone went through the wall without hitting it.  
  
"Easy right? Five points for everyone. Next, you will practice turning." He waved his wand and the walls rearranged and formed a zigzag. Everyone went through it without any problem. "Another 5 points for everyone! Now, lessons are over. You may fly on your brooms until class is over." The walls disappeared and everyone flew on their brooms. "I've always dreamed of flying!!" Said Lizzie dreamily as she flew past Cody and Gabe. 


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween

Cody Blane And the Floating Portal  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Halloween  
  
Halloween came quickly. The Great Lair has been magically decorated with Halloween decorations. Bats were flying around, and guest Ghosts are passing through the corridors, talking excitedly about an event. Cody, sleeping snuggly in his bed was awakened by a loud bang. As soon as he heard it, he jolted up and looked who did it. He saw Professor Falchre with two pots, banging them together, making everyone in the Boy's Lair groan and wake up. "Come on! Wake up! Everyone are to meet me in the Common Lair." Everyone got up and got dressed and left the Boy's Lair. Cody and Gabe saw Lizzie with a girl that they never seen before. Gabe and Cody walked over to her. "So, what's up?" Asked Cody, still a little sleepy. "A new girl just came." Said Lizzie. "Hey. My name is Michelle Elizabeth Moons." She said in a cheerful voice. "Hullo. I'm Cody Blane." Cody said in stretched out his arm and Michelle and Cody shook hands. "Yeah, and I'm Gabe Strike." He said. He and Michelle shook hands also. "Everyone, hush! Now, at 4 o'clock this afternoon, an even will take place. You may if you wish be part of it. It will be held outside of the castle. There will be food, and games. Its free and only students from here are allowed. That's all." Everyone started talking again after the small announcement.  
  
"Free food! I am so there!! You guys going?" Said Cody gleefully "Hey, why not?" Said Gabe. "Wonder what games they'll have." "Yeah, I guess I'll come." Said Lizzie. "You can come along too, Michelle. If you like." Said Cody. "Sure! I'll come!" Michelle said. "I'm starved, let's go eat. Class is gonna start in an hour." Said Cody.  
  
After classes, the four of them met up in Common Lair, all dressed up in their most comfortable robes. "Eh? Let's go!" Said Cody. "The food is waiting for me!" They ran to the back of the school and saw one long table, filled with food, and other games. They walked and walked and cam across a huge mansion and a sign that said 'Haunted Mansion'.  
  
"'Haunted Mansion.' Anyone want to go with me? Asked Gabe. Cody, Lizzie, and Michelle nodded. They walked up the front porch where they were given a rope. "If you four are together, I suggest you stay together." The man said. He opened the large door and the four went inside. They saw nothing but darkness. Cody took out his wand. "Lux!" He muttered. Light appeared at the tip of his wand. They all looked at him pleasingly and then looked around. There was nothing. "What kind of a haunted house is this?" Said Michelle, surprised that there was nothing here. It went silent for a while. They then heard large footsteps, coming from their left. Cody pointed his wand at that direction. Gabe, Lizzie, and Michelle huddled together. The footsteps came closer and closer. Suddenly, Cody's wand light went out. "What the?" He said surprisingly. They heard a loud roar, right in front of them. Their faces got a little wet. "RUN!!!" Yelled Cody. Everyone scrambled and run behind Cody. They ran and ran, not thinking where they are now. They passed a corridor, and ended up in a dead end. "Dead end!" Said Gabe hoarsely. All were breathing hard and tired from all the running. "This.is.more like it!" Said Michelle. "This is one haunted house I'll never forget!" Everyone laughed. They got out of the haunted house 30 minutes later.  
  
"I call that a real haunted house. In the real world, they don't have real ghosts and monsters. Dunno why we have to pay to get in to just see some machines." Said Cody. He looked around at the place, and then looked at the forest. He then turned around at his friends. "Er.I'm going to somewhere. Anybody want to come?" "Go where?" Asked Lizzie. "I told you somewhere." Cody replied impatiently. "I'll go." Gabe said. "I'll go." Said Michelle and Lizzie together. "Okay! Follow me." Said Cody. He lead led them to the entrance of the forest. "Okay? Is this where you intend to go or are you lost?" Asked Lizzie. "This is where I intend to go. I've been wondering the roars I've heard the last few nights. And it seemed that the roars came from here. If you're gonna be chicken, you can leave." Cody replied and walked towards into the forest. Gabe, Lizzie, and Michelle stood there for a second. "Wait for us!" Yelled Lizzie. The three ran to catch up with Cody. They walked in the forest for what seemed like about 15 minutes when they reached a really huge barn. "Whoa.something really big must live in there." Said Gabe in amazement. "Maybe a giant? If it exists." Said Lizzie. "Let's go inside." Said Cody. They walked up to the door and pushed it open. Everyone stared at what they saw inside. "Dragons!!!" Exclaimed Cody. "Quiet! You wouldn't want to wake them up!" Hissed Lizzie. "I never knew dragons existed!" Said Cody, marveled. "Hey look! Eggs! Let's get one!" Said Gabe. "No, that would be stealing." Said Michelle. "I knew that." Grumbled Gabe. "I surely would want to own one of these mystical dragons!" Said Michelle dreamily. "What are you doing here?" Asked a voice form behind. Everyone turned around and saw Headmaster Ludovico. "Headmaster! We uhh.we heard roaring from here." Said Cody. "I see." The Headmaster said, walking towards the dragons, and petting the nearest dragon's head. The dragon looked at the headmaster. It growled slowly in affection. "Hello, old friend." Said the dragon in a hoarse voice. The headmaster smiled. "Dragons can talk!" Exclaimed Michelle. "Yes. This dragon's name is Hermes. We've been friends since I arrived here. Now, he is an old dragon." Said the Headmaster softly. "How long can dragons live?" Asked Cody curiously. "Hmm.about one hundred and ten years. If they're healthy, they can live up to two hundred years." "Do you know how to ride on a dragon?" Asked Lizzie. "Yes." Answered the headmaster. "Headmaster, I was wondering. What are the stadiums used for?" Asked Michelle. "Ah, the stadiums! That's where Draco Abigere Pila games are held." Said Ludovico calmly. "Draco Abigere Pila? I've heard of that game before in a book! It's when people ride on a Dwarf Dragon and try to put either a Bronze, Silver, or Gold ball into one of the two hoops. There are 4 different balls. They are, Bronze Ball, Silver Ball, Golden Ball, and a Knocker Ball. The Knocker Ball tries to knock off players off of their dragons. Each team consists of seven players. A Defender, which defends the goal posts. 3 Shooters, which tries to put one of the balls into the goal posts! 2 Knockers, who carries a club to try to keep the Knocker Ball from hitting their team player by swinging their clubs. And a Gold Shooter, who tries to shoot the Golden Ball into one of the hoops. The Bronze Ball is 5 points. The Silver Ball is 10. While the Golden Ball is 200 points and also ends the game." Said Michelle. "I'm quite surprised that first years like you know about this game!" Said Ludovico surprised. "Do first years get to be part of the team?" Asked Cody. "It depends. If your flying skills are good, the team leader may ask you to join his team." Said the headmaster. "Cool! Can I have a dragon of my own? Professor Falchre might be able to teach me." Said Cody excitedly. "Professor Falchre isn't a good choice. I suppose I will give you a dragon, and talk to Sir Blizzar about it and make him teach you how to fly on a dragon." Said Headmaster Ludovico quietly. Cody was very, very excited. "Who is the team leader?" Asked Gabe. "The team leader for the White Dragons is Isaac Mace, a 3rd year. I will too, be talking to him. Now, pick a dragon quickly then you four must head back. You must pick a Dwarf Dragon, which is in the Dwarf Dragon Section." Said Headmaster Ludovico. Cody walked around in the Dwarf Dragon Section many times. He finally stopped in front of a white Dwarf Dragon. "I want this one, headmaster." Said Cody finally. "That's Vaillant. One of the finest dragons. You will start your training tomorrow, if Sir Blizzar agree." Said Headmaster Livorno quickly. "Now, better hurry back." The headmaster led them back to the school grounds, which was pretty empty. They quickly went to the Common Lair where they found a place near the fire to talk.  
  
"That was awesome! Did you see that Dragon? It can talk!" Said Gabe. "Yes.how nice." Said Lizzie. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Training

Cody Blane And the Floating Portal  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Training  
  
"I have spoken with Sir Blizzar, and he says that it'd be fine to teach a fine student like you Cody. I have also talked with the team leader, and he said that he might recruit you.if you are good enough. Practice will begin tomorrow, which is a weekend. And only weekends you may practice. Violate this and I will cancel your training. Now, class is about to start. Run along now. Wouldn't want to be late." Cody nodded and ran at top speed to his Defense Against The Dark Arts class.  
  
Cody, Lizzie, Michelle, and Gabe ran to the field and saw Sir Blizzar and a dragon on his side. "We'll be sitting in the benches and watch you." Said Gabe. Lizzie, Michelle, and Gabe ran to the benches and sat down. Cody looked at them for a second and then walked towards Sir Blizzar. He looked up at him and smiled a little. He then looked at the dragon that he chose.  
  
"Dwarf Dragons won't let anyone ride on them if they don't know you. To get to know each other you must put your hand slightly near its nose slowly to let it sniff you. That's how it gets to know you. You then must look into its eyes. It will then sort of read your mind that you mean no harm. If it thinks you mean harm, it will bare its teeth and snarl at you. If it thinks you mean no harm, it will lower it's head, and allow you to pet it. Following me?" Cody nodded. "Well, let it get to know you! So we can start your training as soon as possible." Cody looked at Sir Blizzar nervously and walked towards to the dragon. He put up his hand slightly near its nose, as instructed and waited for it to snarl and bare it's teeth at Cody. To his surprise, the dragon lowered its head. Cody pet its head softly. "Good! Now, for the flying part." Said Sir Blizzar. "Oi mate!" Said a voice from behind. Then lots of roars. Cody turned around and saw 6 dragons flying up in the air and 6 riders on the dragons. Cody saw Isaac, but he didn't recognize the others. The landed a few feet away from Cody and got off their dragons, and sprinted towards to Cody.  
  
"Hey." Said Cody. "See your dragons thinks you're no threat." Said Isaac. "Yep!" Said Cody, proudly, and then pet his dragon again. "By the way, this is Angelina Gravis. She's a Shooter, an excellent one too!" Angelina blushed a little. "And this is Vivian Lam, a Shooter also. Good at it, I say." She waved at Cody. Cody smiled. "This is Andrew Johnson. Also a Shooter." Andrew smiled. "This is Gordon Martello, a Knocker. That is Maxwell Martello, a Knocker also. They are twins, but not identical, as you can see. And I am the Defender." "Hello." Said Cody. "Alright now, enough chit-chat. We have to train for our first match in November 13, against The Red Dragons." Said Isaac. The rest of the team trailed off. Sir Blizzar turned to Cody again. "Controlling a dragon is as easy as riding a broom. To make it fly up, you say 'Go'. To make it go faster, you say 'Faster'. To make it slower, you say 'Slower'. To dive, just lean forward and the dragon will know that to do. It's in their blood. To make it stop, just pull the reins, like you would do to stop a horse. To turn, tug the reins to the direction you want it to turn. But gently. Also, don't kick the dragons, they don't like to be kicked. Now, mount on him and practice flying!" It only took a few minutes to learn how to ride on the dragon perfectly.  
  
"Cody! Good, now you know how to fly, you can come practice with us. Now, you must know how to catch while flying, and dodge in this game. Now, I will be throwing these balls at you. I believe muggles call these baseballs. You must catch them single handed, since they are small." Cody nodded and Isaac flew a few feet away from Cody. "You ready?" Yelled Isaac. "Yeah!" Cody replied. Isaac threw 20 baseballs and Cody caught each of them easily. "Good! Now I will be throwing balls at you, and you must try to dodge them." Cody gave the baseballs at Isaac and Isaac began throwing the baseballs at Cody. Cody dodges all of them, and was happy. "You're getting good at this." Said the Valliant. "Thanks." Replied Cody. This is so great! Cody thought. Soon, practice was over and Cody was very tired. He went to get his friends and found them sleeping. He shook them, but they won't wake. By this time everyone was gone. Cody yelled at them, but that didn't work. Cody suddenly felt cold air rush threw him. He heard a cold, airy, chuckling; he looked around but saw only his friends and his dragon sitting on the field, resting. "Was that you Valliant?" Asked Cody. Valliant shook his head. Valliant suddenly sprang up, sniffing the air around him. "Whoa! Was that you who farted?" Said Valliant, trying to breath fresh air. "No!!! Maybe it's you who did it! Gosh, that is so strong!" Choked Cody. A man in a black cloak came swooping down at Cody and grabbed his right arm and flew up high. Cody tried to look at the face but the clocked man shook him violently. Valliant flew up from behind and fired a fireball at the clocked man. The fireball his him hard, but still didn't let go of Cody. Another fireball shot out of Valliant's mouth and hit the cloaked man on the head. The cloaked man suddenly disappeared, and Cody fell. Valliant dived and Cody landed on its back. "What was that?" Said Cody shakily. "Dunno. Let's get out of here though." Suggested Valliant. "But my friends are asleep! I can't carry them." Exclaimed Cody. "They don't asleep right now to me." Said Valliant coolly. "What are you doing up there? Practice already ended!" Said Gabe, looking at his wristwatch. "You were asleep! I'll tell you more what had happened." Cody yelled back. "Mind not yelling? You're hurting my precious ears." Grumbled Valliant. "Oh, sorry." Said Cody.  
  
Lizzie, Gabe, Michelle, and Cody climbed on Valliant's back and flew to the Castle doors. The four of them thanked Valliant and run to the Great Lair.  
  
"It must be dinner time. No one is here." Said Michelle, panting. They passed the empty corridors and finally found the Great Lair. They ran to their table and sat down and began taking food from the food dish and gulped them down. Gabe almost choked for eating too fast.  
  
"So what were you gonna tell us a little while ago Cody?" Said Michelle, turning around to face Cody, who was stuffing his mouth with roasted chicken. He gulped it down quickly and almost choked. Michelle patted him on the back. "Thanks." Said Cody hoarsely. "No problem." Replied Michelle. "So, are you gonna tell us or what?" Said Gabe impatiently. "I'll tell you guys later. There are too many people here." Said Cody, again filling his mouth with chicken. "I figured that out myself Cody." Said Michelle. Cody shot her a look, and Michelle shot back a look. Gabe and Lizzie stared at them and began to laugh. "What?" Said Cody and Michelle at the same time, both confused. "The looks on your faces when you two were shooting looks at each other!" Laughed Gabe. "Whatever." Said Michelle and continued eating. 


	7. Chapter 7 Draco Abigere Pila Match

Cody Blane And the Floating Portal  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Draco Abigere Pila Match  
  
The four of them hurried into their Common Lair and waited for everyone to be gone. 3 hours have passed and everyone was finally gone, except eh four of them.  
  
"So when are you going to tell us? I'm quite sleepy." Yawned Gabe. Cody told the story, and Lizzie, Michelle, and Gabe was fully awake. "Are you sure you're not dreaming it?" Asked Michelle. "I was awake, so how can I be dreaming it? Anyways, were you asleep the whole time I was practicing?" Asked Cody. No one spoke. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." Said Michelle at last. Lizzie nodded and the two girls went to their dorm. The other two went to theirs.  
  
That night, Cody couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the cloaked man and why he grabbed him. He twisted and turned, trying to forget about it but couldn't. He sat up and looked out the window. He saw the cloaked man again, for 3 seconds, then is disappeared. He rubbed his eyes, convincing himself that he didn't see it. He lied back down again and stared at the ceiling to what seem like 2 hours. Finally, he drifted to a dreamless sleep and awoke the next morning. His owl, Wingmus, flew through the opened window and dropped a letter on Cody's bed. Cody petted Wingmus as a thank you. Cody carefully opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Blane,  
  
Our first match is on November 13. We are competing against the Green Dragons. So be prepared! Meet me in the field after breakfast, we will then practice our moves and catching ability. Good day.  
  
From, Isaac Mace  
  
Team Captain  
  
He folded the letter and wrote a letter to Michelle, Lizzie, and Gabe, telling them that the first match is on November, and to meet him in the field after breakfast. He tied the letters to Wingmus and Wingmus flew away to deliver. Cody fixed his bed, got dressed into his Draco Abigere Pila robes.  
  
Cody practiced from 10 in the morning until 5 in the afternoon every weekend. November neared and Cody and the team got more nervous. November 13 finally came and Cody was shaky, but tried to stay calm.  
  
"Stop shaking! You'll be great! From all the practice." Assured Michelle. "I know. But what if I fall off of Valliant?" Asked Cody nervously. "He'll catch you, like he did before!" Said Lizzie. "But what if I don't catch the Golden Ball?" Asked Cody again. "Oh shut up will you? You will win. Now go and change into your robes. Game is going to start in 15 minutes." Said Gabe. Cody ran into the lockers rooms and got changed. He saw Vivian, and all his worries suddenly went away. Isaac whistled for silence.  
  
"Now, this is our first match, and we can't afford to lose it. Just try your hardest and we might win. Wave both of your arms to signal me for time-out. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Our dragons is waiting outside for us in the field."  
  
"Welcome everybody to the first match of Draco Abigere Pila!! It is the Green Dragons against the White Dragons! Please give a warm welcome to the Green Dragons!!" Said the announcer. The Green Dragoners marched to the field and stopped beside their dragons. "Now, keep your heads up, and try not to fall." Reminded Isaac. "Also, give a warm welcome to the opposing team.the White Dragons!!!" Cody and his teammates marched outside and stopped beside their dragons. Cody looked around and saw many people; probably the whole school, and are seated on the benches, waving, clapping, and shouting. He saw Michelle, Lizzie, and Gabe, waving frantically at him and mouthing "Good luck!" Cody nodded, now full of confidence.  
  
"Now, I want a nice clean game. From all of you. NO firing fireballs at players, you will be disqualified. Mount on your dragons, and get ready to fly." Said Sir Blizzar sternly. He took out the Bronze Ball from a chest and threw it in the air.  
  
The players flew to try to catch the Bronze Ball. Vivian flew up high and caught the BB (Bronze Ball) and flew to the goal posts.  
  
"And 5 point so the White Dragons! Made by Vivian Lam and her amazing dragon!" Roared the announcer.  
  
A Knocker Ball came zooming right to Vivian; Gordon came and knocked it away, which hit a player from the other team. Causing him to fall off of his dragon and hit the ground, unconscious. Everyone "Oohed." Cody watched the player on the ground, now scared.  
  
What if I get hit? What if don't catch the Golden Ball?  
  
His mind was racing. A Knocker zoomed in front of his face. He almost jumped off of his dragon, but eh dragon prevented that from happening.  
  
"Pay attention! You almost fell." Bellowed Valliant. "Oh, sorry. Was just worried." Said Cody, shaking his head. "The Silver Ball is up. We just have to dodge the Knocker Balls form hitting us and wait for the Golden Ball." "Okay." "Look at that speeding Vivian Lam! She has the Silver Ball. And she scores!! The White Dragons, with 35 points, leaving the Green Dragon with zero." Roared the announcer. There was a cheer from the White Dragons side as Angelina scored 10 points. The Green Dragons groaned.  
  
"Zach Zaphora passes Angelina, and scored 10 points for Green Dragons!!"  
  
There was a loud cheer from the Green Dragons. A Knocker Ball came zooming into Vivian's way and hit her dragon on the wing. The Dragon roared in pain. It shook and shook. Soon, a second Knocker Ball came and hit the other wing of the dragon. Vivian gripped onto her dragon tightly, and horrified. The dragon let out another loud roar and some of the students jumped. The professors looked at the dragon horrified.  
  
"We gotta saver her Valliant!" Shouted Cody. "Right on!" Valliant flew and grabbed the beaten dragon with its four legs. Cody then took Vivian's hands and pulled her up. Valliant then lowered them down easily to the ground. Cody looked at Vivian; she was shaking with fear. "Are you alright, Vivian?" Asked Cody gently. Vivian looked at him and nodded her head. Cody knew she wasn't really alright from the look on her face. While all this was happening, the Green Dragons scored 30 points. Making both teams tie. Cody helped Vivian off of Valliant and flew off. Cody looked at her for a few minutes and a Knocker Ball came flying right in front of Cody.  
  
"Stop looking at her and look for the Golden ball! Sir Blizzar already released it!!" Hissed Valliant. Cody and Valliant flew around the field, looking for the small Golden Ball. "I can't see it!!" Said Cody, a little panic in his voice. "Shut up and relax. And then look around. That'll help." Said Valliant calmly. "How can I relax when one of our players in down! And Vivian hurt, mentally. I'm worried." "Worry about her later boy. Right now, look for the Golden Ball, so we can get this game over with. I'm tired of flying around you know." "It's now 50 points for White Dragons and 55 points for the Green Dragons. Close game." Roared the Announcer.  
  
Cody looked around and saw some sparkle. He leaned forward and Valliant took off.  
  
"I see it!!" Said Valliant excitedly. The other team's Golden Shooter saw Cody racing after the Golden Ball, and she sped up, following Cody. Cody turned around and looked forward again. "Another Golden Shooter, behind us!" Said Cody. "Don't worry, I know what to do." Said Valliant calmly. Valliant dived down, and so did the other player. We dived down low and were 2 feet away from the ground when he pulled up. The other player crashed down on the soft ground. Valliant then flew up and sped towards the Golden Ball. Cody reached out his left hand, trying to grab the Golden Ball. The Golden Ball dived and Valliant did the same. Valliant sped up and Cody's finger touched the Golden Ball. "Almost!!!" Groaned Cody. Valliant sped more and Cody extended his arm more. Cody stoop up on Valliant's back, his right arm holding Valliant's neck for balance and his left hand reaching for the Golden Ball. The Golden Ball is only a few millimeters away. Cody suddenly lost his balance and flew forward. He landed on the ground on his back. He felt something wriggling in his left arm. He held it up and saw the Golden Ball, trying to wriggle itself out.  
  
"Cody's got the Golden Ball!!!" Roared the announcer. "It's 250 points for White Dragons and 55 points for Green Dragons!!!"  
  
There was a loud applause from the White Dragons. The Green Dragons groaned in disappointment. Cody laid still on the ground, still clutching the Golden Ball. Which finally stopped wriggling. Lizzie, Gabe, and Michelle came running down to Cody.  
  
"You okay? You fell a long way down!" Said Lizzie, in a worried voice. "Oww my aching body!" Groaned Cody. The team flew down and ran to Cody. "Hey! An excellent job there Cody! You did well Valliant." Exclaimed Isaac. "Clear!!" Yelled Sir Blizzar. Everyone moved away as Sir Blizzar came, and Madam Nelly, the school nurse. They quickly put Cody on a stretcher and went away quickly.  
  
He stayed in the hospital, laying on the bed morning till night. His friends visited him everyday after school and stayed with him until dinner.  
  
"So how's your back?" Asked Michelle, who was sitting beside Cody, listening to "The Circle of Life." "Not so well." Replied Cody, groaning in pain. 


	8. Chapter 8 Gone Missing

Cody Blane And the Floating Portal Chapter Eight  
  
Gone Missing  
  
  
  
Cody, Lizzie, and Gabe walked to the Great Lair for breakfast. Gabe sat down, gloomy. "Terms today." Grumbled Gabe. "Ah don't take it seriously! If you fail, you can just do some extra credit." Said Lizzie. "Me? Do a seven-day extra credit? No!!" Said Gabe. "Then what do you do then?" Asked Lizzie. "Except without taking a shower for seven days." She muttered. Gabe rolled his eyes and gobbled down some porridge and went to Defense the Against the Dark Arts class. The three of then entered the class, hoping that they will see Michelle, but they didn't.  
  
"Wonder where Michelle is." Said Gabe. "Maybe she's in the girl's lair." Said Cody. "I didn't see her in the girl's lair this morning." Said Lizzie. "Then maybe she's-" Gabe was cut short as Ron bumped into him. Ron stopped and turned around, snarling. His face light up when he saw Cody, Gabe, and Lizzie. "Ah look who's here." Ron sneered. "We don't have time for you, you big lug." Said Lizzie. Ron growled and left. They reached their 2nd class, still, no Michelle. Lunch came and Michelle wasn't there also. They searched the castle after classes ended, but there was not sign on Michelle. They waited for her in the Common Lair, no Michelle. They began to worry of what might've happened to her. Days passed and they still haven't seen Michelle.  
  
The next day, all the students were called by the Headmaster for an important announcement. "Students, I believe that some pupils have gone missing. And also the dragons. We will be canceling Draco Abigere Pila matches until we find the dragons. On the other hand, students are to stay in groups. Here are the lists of students that have gone missing. If you happen to see them, please bring them to any staff. Michelle Moons, Holly Feathersman, Brian Pitt, Tom Posidon." The Headmaster continued on calling names. After the announcement, all students went back to their Lairs, whispering.  
  
"Oh my god." whispered Lizzie, shaking. "Who would want to take her?" Cody put an arm around her. "My first guess is probably the guy who tried to kill me before." "Or maybe Ron. I mean, he's got an evil mind." Said Gabe. "I'm not sure. Why would he take Michelle though?" Wondered Cody. "Hello Cody!" Said Isaac in a cheery voice. Cody looked up. "Oy hey." Cody replied. "You sound happy. What happened?" "Oh.nothing." Replied Isaac. They entered the Lair.  
  
The next day was gloomy. Students became suspicious. More students went missing and nobody knew how. Cody left his Liar early in the morning. He walked around the corridors and stopped in front of his godfather's office. He heard him talking with the other Professors.  
  
".I believe the Portal has been opened again." Cody heard the Headmaster saying that. He quickly walked away, thinking. What portal? And what does it have to do with the disappearance? He wondered and turned left. He saw white light and heard grunting. He turned left and saw Isaac, pushing another student into the light. He felt his heart leap. He ran straight back to the Common Lair to tell his friends of what he saw. He was running, but wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into Isaac. They both fell to the ground. Cody looked up and saw Isaac, Cody moved away. "Hello, Cody." Said Isaac. "Need a hand?" He said, stretching out his arm. Cody shook his head and stood up. "I-I'm fine, thanks." Cody stumbled and ran away. 


	9. Chapter 9 Say Cheese!

Cody Blane and the Floating Portal Chapter Nine  
  
Say Cheese!  
  
  
  
Cody was restless that night. He couldn't just tell the Headmaster of what he saw. He didn't have any proof. He tried to get some sleep, but couldn't. He tried of thinking about Draco Abigere Pila, but his thoughts drifted to Michelle. He wondered what had happened to her. He missed her a lot and wondered if he had feelings for her. He shook his head. He couldn't believe why would Isaac take her away. He again tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. He kept on thinking about Michelle. He wondered if she liked him back. He finally fell into a dreamy sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Michelle?" Cody yelled through the thick mist. He listened for any sound, but only heard the sound of the waves, hitting the cliff side. He walked around, and heard evil laughing. An evil laughing that he had heard before. Before his godfather took him away. The next thing he heard were screams. He listened and followed the laughs and screams. Soon, the mist cleared away. He saw a cloaked man advancing to a girl. He hid behind a wooden pole and stared.  
  
"Help!!" She screamed. Cody recognized the voice. 'I'm coming Michelle!!' He thought and pulled out his wand and stepped out of the pole. He pointed his wand at the cloaked man.  
  
"Leave her!!" He yelled in a cold voice. The cloaked man turned around. Cody looked at the man's odd face. He has a very pale face, with a scar that ran through his left eye. His nose was very flat, as if he has no nose. The man's right eye were larger than his left eye and bulged out a bit. Cody backed away, stunned on how ugly the cloaked man looked. "So.we meet again, Cody." The man said in a raspy voice. Cody closed his eyes and opened it. He looked at the man, but didn't see the odd-looking man. What he saw was Isaac. An evil Isaac. Michelle screamed once more as Isaac took her hand.  
  
"Let me go!" She struggled. Isaac grinned at the sight of Michelle. Cody was lost. Isaac advanced on Cody and pushed him off the cliff.  
  
Cody suddenly woke up, breathing hard and sweating. He was now really mad at Isaac. Even though he didn't see Isaac push Michelle to the portal, but his instinct told Cody that Isaac did it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michelle woke up. She groaned painfully and hungrily. She looked around and heard water hitting a cliff side. 'Where am I?' She thought and got up. She looked around and remembered she not going anywhere near here. She looked to her right and saw a small cave. She felt chilly and shivered.  
  
"You too huh?" Said a voice from behind her. She whirled around and saw Tom Posidon.  
  
"Huh?" She asked him, puzzled.  
  
"What you did not know? We're in some dimension."  
  
"Right." Said Michelle, not believing him.  
  
"What? Don't believe me? Then tell me how you got here." He sneered. Michelle rolled her eyes. David just smirked. Michelle turned around and headed to the cave.  
  
"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Said Tom cautiously. Michelle ignored him and went inside. Seconds later, she screamed. Tom shook his head and went after her. Michelle walked backwards and tripped over a root. She didn't hit the ground, but felt strong arms around her. She looked up and saw Tom grinning at her. Tom slowly leaned down but she stood up quickly.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered and walked briskly out of the cave. Tom just shrugged and frowned. Michelle sat down and leaned on an Oak tree. She put her thigh to her chest and rested her head on it, thinking how hungry she was and how she missed her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
December soon entered and the castle was covered with snow. The castle became colder. Many students were leaving for Christmas. Cody thought it was a good opportunity to make Isaac confess of what he did, but he didn't know how. He grabbed his camera to take some pictures of the castle and his friends who were leaving.  
  
"Hey! Gary! Mind if I take a quick shot?" Asked Cody, putting up his camera.  
  
"Nope, go right ahead, Code." Said Gary, smiling for the camera. There was a white flash that came out of the camera.  
  
"Thanks." Said Cody as Gary waved good-bye. Cody left the Common Lair. He turned around a corner and saw bright light. Followed by that was grunting. He tiptoed and saw Isaac, pushing another student into the light.  
  
"I've got you now, Isaac!" Cody grinned and held up his camera and took many shots of Isaac. Isaac stopped and heard shutters clicking. Cody suddenly stopped and made a run for it.  
  
"Better hurry and push this lug into the light and get that meddling spy!" Isaac thought angrily. With one big push, the student fell into the light. Isaac waved his wand and the portal was closed. Isaac then quickly ran and turned around a corner but only saw a running shadow.  
  
Cody finally reached the common lair where Lizzie and Gabe were sitting on the couches. He was out of breath and was clutching tightly on his camera.  
  
"Where were you?" Said Lizzie.  
  
"Just taking some pictures" Said Cody, grinning. "I've got something really exciting and important to tell you."  
  
"Well, spill!" Said Gabe impatiently. The doors swung open and Cody quickly hid his camera into his robe.  
  
"Hullo Isaac!" Greeted Lizzie and smiled. Isaac gave her a small smile. "Err.why's your face all red?" Isaac ignored her.  
  
"Have you seen anyone with a camera?" Isaac asked impatiently. Gabe was about to open his mouth to answer but Cody shot him a don't-say-anything look. Gabe closed his mouth. "No." Said Lizzie, seeing the look. "We didn't see anyone." Isaac nodded and left the Common Lair, cursing under his breath.  
  
"So what were you going to tell us?" Asked Gabe. The door again swung open and a 3rd year entered the Common Lair. "Tell you later. It's not safe here." Whispered Cody as the 3rd year left the Common Room to the Girl's Lair. 


	10. Chapter 10 Odd Dreams

Cody Blane and the Floating Portal Chapter Ten  
  
Odd Dream  
  
  
  
Cody fell into a deep sleep right after dinner. He twisted and turned as he dreamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cody realized this was the corridor of the school. He looked around and saw two students talking, or much like fighting, as their voices rose.  
  
"You're done for-" The jet-black hair student was cut off by the other student, who had dark brown hair. Fear struck across the student with the black hair as the other student raised his wand at him.  
  
"What's that you say, Calvin Blane?" Sneered the other student. Cody stood there, frozen.  
  
'Calvin Blane? But.but.that's my father's name! He can't be alive! He's dead years ago!' Thought Cody, in pure shock. A feeling came over to him. He felt like hugging his dad forever and never wanting to let go. He felt like crying, he missed his dad so much. He ran to Calvin, arms open wide, only to walk through Calvin and bumping to the wall. He snorted and rubbed his nose.  
  
"Admit it Zene. You opened it and you know it." Said Calvin, his courage gathering up. "No point denying it. Once I tell the headmaster, you'll be long gone."  
  
"It's master to you, Blane!" He said fiercely. Calvin just rolled his eyes and Zene snarled.  
  
"Hey Calvin!" Said a voice from behind. Cody spun around and saw a beautiful woman, walking to Calvin. She had dark brown hair, red shiny lips, and a perfect body.  
  
"Joan! Get out of here!" Hissed Calvin. Joan looked down and saw the wand, pointing at Calvin. She was puzzled, but frightened.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled frantically. Cody figured this must be his mum.  
  
"Killeus." Said Zene warningly. Joan had a silent war in her head, whether she would let her love Calvin die or die herself. He shook her head and dove to Zene for the wand. Zene was startled. Calvin saw this a chance and punched Zene in the face just about he was going to finish saying the killing curse. Joan took Zene's wand and snapped it in two. Zene was thrown back by the punch he received.  
  
Cody just stood in the corner, horrified, and wanting to end the dream, but somehow couldn't. Zene licked his bleeding lips and grinned evilly.  
  
"I wouldn't so dumb to just have one wand." He said and pulled another wand in his robes and pointed it at Joan.  
  
"Which shall I kill first?" Zene wondered, obviously liking this moment. Zene looked at Joan, who was lying on the floor. He grinned and pointed his wand at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cody sat bolt up, perspiring. He breathed hard, gasping for air. He looked around and saw his roommates, sound asleep. He sighed and lied back down, his arms on the back of his head. He thought if Michelle was okay. Finally, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michelle shivered as the cold wind picked up.  
  
"How did you get here?" She asked. Tom looked up and saw her face. He couldn't resist how beautiful she was.  
  
"Err.hello?" Interrupted Michelle. She waved her hands in front of his face. He rolled his eyes, but Michelle pretended she didn't see it.  
  
"I'm not deaf." Said Tom.  
  
"Right.why won't you answer my question then? She shot at him.  
  
"I was trying to remember how I got here!" Tom lied. Michelle just threw her hands up. She had no idea how she got here and she wanted to leave so badly. Tom just shrugged. Michelle looked up at the sky, to her surprise, she didn't see any moon or stars. All she saw were green lines, like being in the Internet. Zeros and ones were rolling by the lines, now she's totally confused.  
  
"Err.have you noticed that there are no stars or moon?" She said. Tom nodded. "How long have you been here?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said, looking at the ground, shaking his head. "Quite a long time, but I couldn't tell because there are no suns or stars. It's always like this, no day or night. You just sleep when you feel like it. You don't have to eat if you don't want to. Isn't that weird? You can't ever go hungry here." Michelle just stared at him, mouth slightly open.  
  
"Really!!" He said. Michelle just shook her head, chuckling.  
  
"Right." She said, not believing him. Tom just rolled his eyes and sat down beside her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gabe! Hey! Wait up!" Cody panted. He had been running around the corridor trying to reach Gabe. Gabe suddenly stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hey!!" He said, waving his arm.  
  
"Hey. I was screaming your name, didn't you hear?"  
  
"Uh.no."  
  
"Oh. Well anyways. I had an odd dream last night."  
  
"Hmm.heard that before. How odd?"  
  
"I saw my mum and dad and this other guy named Zene."  
  
Gabe became interested.  
  
"Oh. Do tell now." Said Gabe, giving his full attention to Cody. Cody breathed and told everything he remembered to Gabe. At the end, Gabe's mouth was open.  
  
"How fascinating Cody. But what did Zene do?" Cody shook his head.  
  
"I don't know." Cody said glumly.  
  
"If Zene opened the portal years ago and Isaac opened the portal, yet again this year. They might be related." Gabe stopped and blocked Cody's way.  
  
"Isaac? What's this thing got to do with Isaac?" Gabe said, with complete confusion on his face.  
  
"Remember before the break? I had my camera with me. I took some pictures of Isaac on the scene. That's why I hid my camera when Isaac came. I didn't want him to know that I was spying on him." Said Cody. Gabe still confused. "Don't you get anything?!"  
  
"I do! But I don't know why he would do such a thing." Said Gabe, pacing up and down the corridor. "Michelle didn't do anything. Plus, he's a prefect and the team captain. He's got chicks on his back already." Cody just shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night came again. Cody twisted and turned in his sleep as another odd dream happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A cloaked man chuckled evilly as he smoothly walks towards to a two-story house. Inside, he could hear laughing and giggling. He rolled his eyes as he drew nearer. 'Revenge is mines Calvin Blane. You and your stupid accusations.' He thought miserably. 'Now it's time to put you and your pitiful family out of my misery, forever!' He thought and grinned. He reached the backdoor and he easily opened it with an unlocking spell. He silently walked into the dimmed kitchen, but the stairs and neared a room. The laughing and giggling grew louder. 'Say good-bye to your short, wasteful life.' He thought and kicked the door opened. The laughter and giggling stopped immediately. The cloaked man smirked and took off his hood. Pure shock was written all over Calvin and Joan's face. Joan quickly grabbed the little two-year-old and held him in her arms tight. Calvin jumped off the bed and grabbed his wand on the nightstand.  
  
"Zene!? What are you doing here?!" Yelled Calvin. Zene just smirked and raised his wand. He whispered a killing curse. Calvin and Joan screamed as black light flashed. As the black smoke cleared away, Joan saw a motionless body on the floor. She screamed in horror and began to cry. Zene just smirked and pointed his wand at Cody. Joan screamed once more and pleaded him not to kill Cody. Joan quickly grabbed her wand, which was right next to her and muttered a spell. A red light shot out but Zene dodged it.  
  
"Better be faster than that Joan." Said Zene, the evil smirk still on his face. Joan trembled and put her son behind her. She jumped off the bed and was muttering a spell when black light shot out of Zene's wand. There were screams and dogs were barking outside. As the smoke cleared away, another motionless body lay on the floor.  
  
Zene grinned, his work finished. He walked to the crying baby on the bed and bent down.  
  
"Too bad your mum and dad aren't here to shut you up!" He said nastily. "But I'm here to." He grinned and pointed his wand at Cody.  
  
"Get away from him you dirty garbage!" Roared a voice form behind. Zene jerked around calmly as possible.  
  
"Ah. Philippe! Just the man I wanted to get rid off for many years!" He growled.  
  
"What did you do to Calvin and Joan!?"  
  
"I gave them a favor."  
  
"What favor?!"  
  
"A favor to put them out of their miseries of course!"  
  
"What the!? You dirty son of a gun!" Roared Philippe. He took out his wand and shot a curse at Zene. Green smoke started to form around Zene and as the smoke cleared away, nothing was left but the spirit of Zene and Zene's dead body.  
  
"You will cause no more troubles, Zene!" Said Philippe firmly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cody opened his eyes. He was sweating hard and was practically crying. He looked around and noticed that some of his dorm mates were staring at him in the crack of dawn.  
  
"Mind keeping it down?" Said Hansen. He had sandy blond hair and was covering his ears.  
  
"S-sorry." Stuttered Cody, embarrassed. "Just had a horrible dream." Hansen just shrugged and went to bed.  
  
Cody woke up the next morning. He stretched and yawned as light shown through the windows. He looked around and found everybody out of their beds. He scratched his head and got up. He lazily took a quick shower and got into his robes. He went down the spiral staircase and found a fairly big Christmas tree with a lot of presents and parcels on the bottom, each had a tag.  
  
"Oi, Cody! Finally your up! Come on! We've been waiting for you to get up so we can open it together." Shouted Hansen over the crowd. He smiled, but he couldn't open his presents without Michelle. Lizzie looked up at Cody and suspected something.  
  
"I think I'll open mines later." Said Lizzie, standing up. "When Michelle's here with us." Gabe looked up and nodded.  
  
"Me too." Cody smiled and felt a bit better.  
  
"I think I'm gonna get some breakfast." Cody said, rubbing his stomach with hunger. Lizzie laughed and nodded.  
  
"Bet you 5 Gold Coins that in one month, all those filthy half-magic people would be gone." Said Ron, loud enough so that Cody could hear across the Great Lair. His loonies laughed. Cody could feel heat rising, he clenched his fist. Lizzie saw Cody's anger and stood up. She can't stop Cody from being angry.  
  
"Shut it Ron!" She yelled, pointing her wand at him. Ron and his loonies stopped laughing and put up their wands. Cody and Gabe quickly stood up and pointed their wands at them. The other students moved away. Some cheering for Ron and his loonies, but most for Cody and the other. Professor Philippe quickly stood up from the staff table, shooting out red sparks for silence. Every quieted down.  
  
"ENOUGH!!! YOU SIX, GO TO MY OFFICE. NOW!!" Yelled Philippe. The crowd stayed quiet and left the Great Lair as soon as possible.  
  
"What were you thinking?! You three causing a scene. That's very odd of you." Said Philippe, pacing in his office. Ron and his loonies just stood in a corner. "And you!" Shot Philippe. "Ron, you should shut your mouth when you're not going to say something harmful. You three, detention! Tomorrow, my office, 8 o'clock sharp. Arrive late, another detention." Philippe said. Cody was shocked. He was about to say 'Whoo!! Go Phil!' but thought of better. 


End file.
